You Owe Him
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: You owe it to him... It's October 10th NOT A PAIRING Rated for language


"You're one hell of a bastard, you know that, Minato-sama?" The blonde turned around, a green haired teen started back at him from the ladder. "You finally come back, and all you do is sit on the roof like some baby."

"I've only been here two hours, I doubt anyone but Tsunade-baa-chan even knows I'm here and she'll keep it under wraps till I go see her." he answered.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm just getting used to being home again. I haven't been here in… Kami, 16 years." He ran his fingers threw his messy blonde hair, and leaned tiredly against the shingled roof.

"And you don't look a day past the day you left. But do you realize that you have people here who are gonna want to ring your neck for making them think you were dead?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'll have to make my rounds while wearing a cast to stop them from killing me for real." He said with a chuckle.

"You are scared out of your mind. Aren't you?" she asked, finally coming up to sit beside him.

"How could you tell?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you scared they aren't going to welcome you back or something? For Kami sakes; 'sides for his new team, Kakashi-sempai is alone, Jariya may kill you, but hey, that can't be helped and who knows maybe even little N-"

"I can't see him, Raine." She looked at the blonde in shock.

"Why the hell not?"

"He wouldn't know who I am. 'Sides, I don't even know the kid."

A slap resonated through all of normally quiet Konoha. Raine stood at her full height over Arashi fuming.

"Not only are you a bastard, but you've gotten selfish too! Do you have ANY idea how lonely he was growing up in this hellhole?" she yelled. Minato remained quiet. "And don't you even start on that: '_He wouldn't have been lonely if I hadn't had pulled that stunt. I should have tried something else_' crap cause you know as well as I do, any kid of yours would NEVER turn out like that! Never!"

Minato sighed, and continued to look down over the village, seeming to ignore the words of the red eyed girl behind him.

"He's not mad at you, Minato-sama, he's not." she said again, calming down. She sat down and softly laid her hand on his shoulder. "You owe him this much, Minato-sama. It's October 10th."

Minato's eyes widened a fraction.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." he said to the ground, where he had drawn a cake. He sat atop the Memorial with a bowl of ramen on his lap. Tsunade had picked some time to send Sakura and Hinata on a mission and it wasn't like any of the others knew what today was.

As always, he had a second cup of steaming ramen beside him; just like he always had when Sasuke was around. Today, however, he thought the bowl would remain uneaten.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Naruto looked toward where the noise had come from. He couldn't help but notice the similarities' between him and the new man standing right in front of him. The crazy blonde hair, determined blue eyes; even his stature was just like Naruto's.

"Eating ramen." he answered simply.

"Well, that's normally something someone does with friends. Where are they?" the newcomer asked, glancing around for a sign of anyone else.

"Either on a mission, or they don't know I'm here." he answered, slowly putting his ramen to his lips.

"Well, that sounds kinda lonely." he commented. He then noticed the ramen beside him. "Can I join you?" Naruto glanced at the ramen before nodding. It's not like he was going to eat Sasuke's ramen anyway.

The man comfortably sat next to Naruto and began to eat.

"Yay! You have Naruto in here! (1)"he commented.

"Yeah. I love them."

"Knowing me, I'd probably end up naming my kid Naruto some day." He glanced at the smaller boy. "Speaking of which, whats' your name kid?"

"Naruto!" he said proudly. "Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's next Hokage!" he declared. The man smiled fondly.

"That's a lot of work you know. Do you think you're really ready for it?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I'm rooting for you."

"Nii-chan?" the man didn't respond. "Mister?"

"Hm?" the man looked up from his food.

"What's your name? I told you mine."

The man hesitated until a green haired girl walked into field calling out for someone.

"Minato-sama? Minato-sama! You Bastard where are you?"

"Raine-nee-chan!" Naruto waved the girl over.

"Oh, Naruto! I see Minato-sama found you--" He covered her mouth, before turning to Naruto with a lopsided grin.

"Why, look at the time. We really should be going. Why don't you go ask Tsunade who I am? Hm?" with that they disappeared.

Naruto sat in confusion for a minute, before he ran off in the direction of the Hokage Building.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You seen Minato?" Tsunade asked, staring at the whirlwind rookie in front of her.

Naruto nodded.

"He ate Ramen with me at the Memorial. Who is he?"

"Naruto… Minato's name is Namikaze Minato… The fourth Hokage and your father…"

Naruto ran from the room in a rush; living up to his name of _Konoha's__ Yellow Whirlwind_.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that for!?!" Raine yelled, glaring at the panting blonde.

"What was close. Thanks."

"Thanks for what!?"

Suddenly, a blonde blur slammed into Minato, sending them both into the wall

"Minato-sama!" she was alarmed until she seen Naruto, latched onto the fourth Hokage, holding him around his waist.

"I told you he didn't hate you…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto are the swirly little white and pink things in Naruto's Ramen. It's fish I think…

Raine is an OC I created to egg on Arashi. I'm thinking of her being his Female teammates daughter, but she could be anyone.

Now, I was watching a little manga on youtube drawn by someone about the Yondaime meeting Naruto, and Naruto not knowing who he was, and it inspired me to write this. 20 MINS PEOPLE! lol Anyway, RandR please!


End file.
